


The Kryze Brother

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Starcross [9]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Calvin is not happy, Gen, Nothing Says Distraction like an Older Sibling scolding a Younger One Over their Actions, Rau's attack involves explosions and paint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 01:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15499557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Bo-Katan Kryze receives a visit from someone she hasn't seen in years.





	The Kryze Brother

Bo-Katan Kryze quickly became of the fact she was being watched to turn and find another Mandalorian seated on a crate which was a few meters behind her.

The stranger was garbed in armor that marked him as either having affiliation with House Kryze or the Mandalorian Protectors, possibly both.

“Identify yourself, now.” Bo-Katan ordered the stranger who let out a chuckle.

“You know exactly who I am, _vod’ika_.” The man responds with a far too familiar voice as he stood, twisting his helmet ever so slightly which resulted in the pop-hiss of a seal. Familiar forrest green eyes met her own light green. “Or maybe you forgot?”.

“Calvin.” Bo-Katan greeted with surprisingly warmth which earned an icy look in response from the older man. It had been nearly a decade since they had last seen each other, nearly a decade since she had joined Death Watch. “What are you doing here?.".

“Oh, so you do remember.” Calvin states, his voice lined with sarcasm and bitterness, as he glanced towards the main part of the camp before looking at her. “I should ask you the same, considering Tor Vizsla was the one who executed nearly our entire clan and our father during the Civil War. Why would you dishonor our father like this? All those that these monsters have killed?".

Bo-Katan glared at her elder brother. “This isn’t the same Death Watch, Cal. We’re trying to save our heritage.”.

“Then why not join Spar? Or the Mandalorian Guard?”.

“Right, join him in his crusade against the Republic because of a petty vendetta?” Bo-Katan remarks as she raised an eyebrow at him, watching him closely for any sign of hostility. “Or serve Satine like a damn akk dog and blindly follow her as she destroys our people! We can’t allow the weak to tell us what to do, not any more.”.

“Is that how to justify Carlac?” Calvin asks icily as he glared at her, clipping his helmet to his belt and folding his arms across his chest as she stared at him in surprise, trying to figure out how he knew about that. Carlac was still relatively primitive. “Was that cheiftain weak because he stood up to a couple of thugs that stole his granddaughter and other girls from their homes for slavery? Was he weak because he refused to live in fear of you? Strength comes in all forms, Bo.”.

Bo-Katan remained silent, just watching her brother who had remained surprisingly calm during this encounter. The again, expecting her brother to react like Tiberius did was rather poor understanding on her part and she knew what his point was.

“There are other ways....more noble and honorable ways of saving our culture, vod.” Calvin points out as he let out a sigh. “And it’s not just a petty vendetta. There’s more to it, not that you’d understand.”.

“Try me.” Bo-Katan says which caused her to eye her brother. “And you still haven’t told me why you’re here.”. “Oh, that! Shysa wanted your ex-boyfriend and I to pass along a message.” With that, everything slipped into utter chaos as equipment started to explode. “We have a Vizsla too, and we will finish with what Fett started.”.

With that, Calvin slipped his helmet back on and bolted while she ran off to assist her fellow verde.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Additional Notes:
> 
> \- Calvin Kryze is two years younger then Satine and four years older then Bo-Katan, as well as being Korkie's father and one of Spar's Mandalorian Protectors, thus he's the only true Mandalorian out of his siblings.


End file.
